


Wanting a Queen

by Mayflower00



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Genderbending, fem saruhiko, love advise, protective mikoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayflower00/pseuds/Mayflower00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto knew that he shouldn't even try, that it was pointless to go after something so breath taking that he was not worth of. He had no chance, he would be a fool to go after such beauty such as this. But when did he ever make smart decisions? After all, how could he not want Homra's only female hidden weapons user who was in love in love with her best friend and was scared beyond belief by him. She was a goddess, a treasure, a queen. So what King would not want such a queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Fushimi and Mikoto romance stories. There are even less female Fushimi stories. So load and behold I did them both in one.

Fushimi Saruhiko was many things.

She was a beautiful goddess. With her white porcelain skin, her long shining black hair, her soft pink lips, her bright blue eyes framed by her black eyelashes that look slightly bigger due to her glasses, her large C-size breasts, the perfect curves of her hips and waist, her round plush rear, her long legs. She was a brilliant knife thrower and was considered to be very intelligent. Her flames might not be the strongest but she makes up for that with her knifes. She was gorgeous and deadly. Two qualities that are rare to find in a woman. With her speed, agility, and sharp eyes; she's able to hit her targets nearly every time. Plus with her mind she can be 3 steps ahead while others are trying to figure out what's what. Due to her great computer skills and mind Homra doesn't have much trouble with finding out information.

Despite all these things, Fushimi Saruhiko is mostly described as Homra's loner.

She never talks to anyone willingly unless its Yata. She's cold and distant between those around her. Whenever they go anywhere (unless Yata forces her) she doesn't go along. She sits in a corner by herself away from everyone. Doesn't share things on her mind. Refuses to let anyone touch her, even Yata sometimes. Hides her injuries whenever she gets hurt. Doesn't feel secure around them. And the list continues.

Most of the other Homra members believes that it's unfortunate that someone so distant and cold could be so beautiful.

Mikoto however thinks its hot.

Most guys would want a nice corky girl to be with.

Mikoto however, likes a challenge.

So what better challenge than a sexy, mysterious, cold hearted girl that for some reason fears you.

Mikoto wasn't that lazy to not see the signs. The way she never gets near him. Flinches barley noticeable when he uses his fire. Refuses to be alone in the same room with him. Never talks to him unless he says something to her that requires a answer. The fear that she tries to hide whenever he either glares at her or touches her.

Knowing that his boys and Anna felt safe around him makes being a King bearable, but knowing that one of his members didn't feel safe around him made being King difficult.

As King, Mikoto swore that he would protect both his boy and girl members no matter what.

They all new this yet his oldest female member acted like he would leave her to parish.

At first Mikoto wanted to keep a safe distance so he wouldn't frighten her away.

Yata might not voice it out loud, but he depends on Fushimi. If Fushimi leaves Homra than not only would it be bad for Homra itself but it would be bad for Yata as well. Fushimi was Yata's other half. He depended on her as much as she depends on him.

Now though, Mikoto didn't want to stay away.

He wanted Fushimi by his side.

He wanted to know why she's the way she is.

Wanted her to give him the small smiles she gives Yata.

Wanted her to feel safe around him.

He wanted her as his lover.

As his queen.

Mikoto wanted his queen.

And Fushimi Saruhiko will be his queen.


	2. No More, My Fight For You Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this took longer than I thought to write. Stupid computer wouldn't work right. But I finally got it posted so please enjoy.

Mikoto silently watch as Yata scolded Fushimi for not eating her vegetables...again.

Although it wasn't only Mikoto who was watching the two arguing young adults. Every single person who was in the bar was watching the two in amusement. Both customers and Homra members got a good kick in watching the two banter.

At first someone (Kusanagi, Totsuka, Anna, and on occasions Kamamoto) would try to stop the two from arguing with each other whenever there was customers, but they soon stopped after they realized that they weren't the only ones who got entertainment from watching the two. 

Customers found it entertaining to watch a tall beauty who always seemed so calm and collect argue with a short tempered shorty who had to look up at his taller friend just to meet her eyes.

So did the other Homra members.

It was also the only time that Fushimi seemed less tense. Something that the others wished she could do without the cause of Yata.

Sometimes customers would silently root for Yata or Fushimi to see who would win. Kusanagi didn't mind that much anymore since people stayed longer and bought more drinks. Although if either Yata or Fushimi got to close to going physical with their fight than he would stop them. Of course that also includes customers as well. If any of them tried to do anything drastic and get involved with the banter between the two someone would step in right away.

Last time they let a customer who was drunk get in between the two... well... they weren't sure what happened to him after Fushimi put him in the hospital with a knife stabbed in his family jewels. 

"For god sake Saru your going to get fucking sick again if you don't eat healthier," Yata growled glaring at the younger.

"Misaki is never going to get taller if he doesn't drink his milk," Fushimi said sounding bored.

"Fuck you stupid monkey!"

"Does Misaki really want to have sex."

"Saru!"

"I'm not that kind of girl Misaki you should at least take me to dinner first."

"SARU!!!"

"If Misaki treats me right I'll b-"

"SARUHIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yata had quickly covered Fushimi's mouth to stop her from finishing the rest of her sentence, but everyone could see the smugness in her eyes as she stared at her now blushing friend. 

Mikoto couldn't help but smirk when he as well as the others in the bar noticed Fushimi was obviously flirting with the red-head. It was the only downside out of the whole thing really. That Yata never caught on to the flirting Fushimi was doing only to be seen as Fushimi being Fushimi.

It was easy to see that Fushimi was in love with Yata. Everyone was hoping that he would catch on and return her feeling.

Except for a certain Red King.

"THAT'S IT I'M DONE."

All eyes were on Yata who was standing in front of Fushimi who was blinking at the older in surprise. 

"STUPID MONKEY I HATE YOU."

Everyone froze when they heard those words. The red-head would yell those words constantly at he raven , but this was somehow different and Fushimi seemed to be able to tell as well.

The last three words in Yata's sentence sounded way to angry to be normal. It was full of hate, anger, and rage. 

Fushimi's whole body seemed to go entirely still as she watched Yata who stormed out of the bar leaving the place silent.

Mikoto looked at Kusanagi and Totsuka who looked at him before looking back at Fushimi who's eyes were now hidden by her bangs.

At seeing this Mikoto frowned. Why couldn't the brat see that Fushimi just wanted his attention. The brat didn't deserve a girl like Fushimi if he couldn't see how much she loves him. 

"You deserve better." Mikoto thought as he watched as Fushimi say something to Kusanagi before she got up from her place near the bar and quickly walked upstairs.

Now that the entertainment was gone a few of the customers who were watching decided it was time to go. Others were whispering to each other about young love and poor kid. Some of the other customers who were nothing but perverts were saying stuff about what they would do to a girl like Fushimi if they had the chance.

Like normal as soon as Mikoto heard "that" kind of talk he decided it would be best to go upstairs before he burned the drunken perverts.

"Going upstairs King." Totsuka said as Mikoto walked by him.

Mikoto ignored his friend and went upstairs, smirking in amusement when he heard the blonde whine about being ignored.

Silently, Mikoto quickly checked on Anna to make sure that she was asleep. Thankfully she was peacefully asleep in her silly lion pajamas....that Mikoto would never admit were kind of cute.

Knowing that their princess was asleep Mikoto decided to just spend the night at the bar...again. 

Kusanagi had many spare rooms upstairs for the Homra boys to spend the night in when it was to late or they were to drunk to go home. Kusanagi let Mikoto as well as Anna and Totsuka personalize the rooms that they normally stay in since they stayed the night at the bar most of the time. The other Homra boys just picked a room to sleep in not caring which room they got.

Mikoto walked quickly towards his room but paused when he noticed that one of the many usually open doors was nearly shut. Only leaving a small crack that let light from inside be seen in the dark hallway.

Leave it to Kusanagi to not want to waste power in his precious bar.

Normally Mikoto wouldn't of gave it a second glance when seeing a door cracked. It usually meant that one of the boys where using it tonight. What made him pause though was that they were downstairs, which meant that it wasn't one of them.

Realizing that their was only one person who could be in the room caused Mikoto's throat to go dry.

The only one upstairs beside Anna and himself was Fushimi. 

Knowing that it was wrong but not really caring, Mikoto quietly walked up to the door and peeked through the small crack. The sight Mikoto saw caused his eyes to widen and his jaw to drop. 

Standing right in the center of the bedroom stood Fushimi in nothing but her black lace bra and panties. Something that Mikoto had fantasized in seeing ever since he met the girl.

If only she was wearing red instead of black.

Mikoto knew that he should of looked away from what he was seeing.

Should of pretended he never saw anything and went to his room.

Not taking in every part of Fushimi's body that was almost bare....but he couldn't.

How was he suppose to look away from the beauty in front of him. Especially her plum boobs that barely fit in her bra. The round plush rear that was on display. Her long fucking legs that looked like they were miles long.

Oh no Mikoto was not going to miss out on seeing this.

"God the brat is lucky," Mikoto thought as he watched Fushimi as she picked up a shirt that was on the bed and slipped it on.

At first Mikoto was disappointed that she covered up but it quickly made his blood run south as he realized that she was wearing one of his old shirts that Totsuka said he would get rid of since it didn't fit anymore.

It was one of his black long sleeve shirts that Eric got him for his birthday. (Might of not been the most greatest gifts that he's ever received but Eric was trying so it was good enough for Mikoto)

The shirt that was once Mikoto's that is now being worn by Fushimi was way to big for her thin frame. The shirt bottom went to her thighs, the sleeves were to long so it covered her hands, the right side of the shirt slipped off her shoulder giving Mikoto a view of her bra.

The fact that Fushimi was wearing something of his caused Mikoto to feel possessive over the young female.

"Fuck," Mikoto thought as he watched Fushimi's pull her arms inside the shirt and messed with the clip of her bra until it fell to the floor from her shirt.

Fushimi was wearing nothing underneath his shirt but underwear, with her boobs bare, and probably soft to touch.

Mikoto shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts before doing something he wasn't planning on doing, he knocked on the door.

Fushimi jumped in surprise and tensed when Mikoto pushed open the door to let himself in.

"Mikoto-san." Fushimi's voice was soft but he could hear the hint of fear in her tone. 

Frowning, Mikoto couldn't help but wonder what he's done to make Fushimi so afraid of him. He's never done anything bad to her since she joined and he never hurt Yata so what caused her to feel so on edge when he was around. 

Deciding to ignore her fear for now Mikoto decided to talk to her about what happened downstairs. 

"Yata overreacted so don't worry Fushimi." Mikoto said noticing that Fushimi eyes suddenly became hidden by her bangs again.

"I'm not worried." 

"You look upset though."

"I'm not."

Mikoto sighed as he realized that she wouldn't be admitting anything anytime soon. Deciding to leave her alone so she could at least try to get some sleep until Yata came back.

Which will be sometime tonight.

This wasn't Yata's or Fushimi's first fight that leads to Fushimi staying in Homra at night. Usually Yata would storm off home to cool off while waiting for Fushimi. When she doesn't come home by at least 11:30 (at night) Yata realizes that Fushimi isn't coming home which causes him to worry. 

Worry that she wouldn't come back home, ever. So he would come back to the bar that Kusanagi would leave unlock whenever the two had a big fight knowing Yata would rush back. Yata would rush upstairs to the bedroom that Fushimi would leave cracked so he would know which room she was staying in. If she was asleep, Yata would wake her up apologizing and begging for Fushimi to forgive him and come home. She would call him something to which he would agree to before she tells him to shut up and get in bed with her so she could go back to sleep. 

It was the same each time.

Usually Yata in his hurry would wake those who were staying the night in Homra, but no one said anything about it. They knew that Yata didn't mean to wake them up.

"Alright I just wanted to check up on you to make sure you were ok." Mikoto said noting the way Fushimi looked up at him in surprise, her eyes no longer hidden by her bangs.

Deciding to try to give Fushimi a better opinion of himself Mikoto slowly put a hand on her head and gave her a small but gentle smile.

"I'm here whenever you need me kid."

With that Mikoto walked out of the room making sure to shut the door enough so it was only cracked before walking towards his room.

Mikoto felt pretty proud of himself when Fushimi didn't flinch that much when he touched her. Normally she would flinch a lot harder when he touches her. So that meant that she was getting less timid by him.

All he had to do was move slower around her so he wouldn't scare her.

She reminded Mikoto of a abused pet. Kind of like Eric himself only Eric was getting used to everyone while Fushimi seemed to be getting farther away.

Reaching his room, Mikoto didn't bother changing clothes and just took off his shoes and jacket before getting into bed.

This was becoming to much, Mikoto had to get closer to Fushimi. He had to get her to want him just like he wanted her.

Problem was he had Yata in his way.

The first thing Mikoto decided to due sometime tomorrow was to talk to Yata to see if he like Fushimi romantically. 

If he did then there was no way he would try to get between the two. He loved Fushimi way to much and he liked Yata as a annoying but loving little brother.

With his mind made up in just a few seconds, Mikoto was out like a log.

A hour later, Mikoto woke up to the sound of someone running upstairs and the familiar sound of Homra's crows panic voice calling "Saru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I'll get the next chapter posted but I try to hurry.


	3. Beware the Blue King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Stupid computer and internet. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Mikoto really should of seen this coming.

Of all days for a group of gang members to suddenly start making trouble in his territory, it had to be today. The day he wanted to spend thinking of ways to court his future queen.

Of course Mikoto could of just ignored them for today, but that would cause unwanted attention.

From both his own members and from Scepter 4.

His boys would find it weird that he didn't want to teach those who mess in Homra's territory a lesson while Scepter 4 would think he was up to something.

Although dealing with those idiots wouldn't hurt anything. Especially when it comes down to these kinds of gangsters.

Homra was actually pretty lucky that they had Fushimi around. Her skills in computers as well as her brain makes finding information about others a lot easier. They even had the upper hand when it came to figuring out things first before Scepter 4 sometimes.

Fushimi was the one who found out that they were kidnapping women and selling them. First they kidnap any young woman from ages 18 to 30, than their auctioned off to the highest bidder. They had no idea if any torcher was involved, but the chances are pretty high.

To not put Anna in danger Totsuka and Eric would stay at the bar while Mikoto and the others put a end to the gang.

The only problem though was that Fushimi was coming with them.

Mikoto had no problem with Fushimi. She was a good fighter and she could hold her own in a fight. The problem was that she was a girl. A beautiful young woman who was going to a place where men hunted for women like her. She would be a target.

Yata was the one who voiced everyone's worry, but Fushimi just clicked her tongue in irritation before stating "I'll kill them if they try anything".

No one said anything about it after that, but Mikoto would be sure to keep a closer eye on Fushimi while they were there. He was also pretty sure the others would to.

So now they were standing in front of a old abandoned warehouse that supposedly held the gang members and hopefully some of the women who were missing.

From what Fushimi learned there was over 50 missing women reported missing just in this month, and most fit the category for these kidnappers.

"So how should we do this Mikoto." Kusanagi asked as he as well as the others looked at him.

Normally Mikoto wouldn't need to think of a plan when it came to these kinds of things. Usually he would just walk into the hideout and burn the damn idiots for causing trouble, but there was three problems.

The first problem was that there could be innocent women being held hostage.

The second problem was that Fushimi was pretty certain a strain was involved. (If Fushimi had high certainty about something they weren't going to overlook it.)

The third and probably the most important problem (at least to Mikoto) was that Fushimi would be the most likely one to be in danger.

Deciding to just wing it Mikoto shrugged before walking towards the the entrance.

"Guess we're doing it the usual way." Kusanagi sighed before he followed as well as the others who were grinning in excitement (except Fushimi) about beating up someone.

"STOP PLEASE STOP I'M BEGGING YOU."

Everyone froze when they heard the scream coming from inside the warehouse. The person who was begging was definitely a woman.

Others sounds were coming from inside the building. The sound of women screaming in pain and crying echoed loudly as well as men shouting and laughing.

From the corner of his eye Mikoto saw Fushimi's eyes narrow in anger, but a small amount of uneasiness was very obvious in her gaze.

Wanting to hurry up with this so he could talk to Yata before taking a nap, Mikoto released his aura towards the door.

BOOM!!!!!

Just like that the door was gone, leaving nothing but a giant hole where it used to be.

They walked inside the warehouse taking in the sight before them.

The place smelled of alcohol, blood, and sex. Lining the walls were a bunch of steel cages filled with terrified women. Outside the cages and filling the room were a bunch of men who were either dressed as gang members or dressed in suits.

What caught the others attention was that the men in suits were wearing masquerade masks.

5 women were outside of the cages being held by some of the men without the masks, completely naked and blood between their legs.

No one had to be a genius to realise that those poor women had been raped.

The one to break the silence was one of the gangsters who looked to be in charge.

"My what a pleasant surprise. Red King Mikoto Suoh and his gang Homra." The man said sounding sickly sweet.

Deciding to humor the man Mikoto smirked as he stared the man down.

"Yeah thought we would pop by and say hello."

Before the guy could respond, another man stepped forward grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey boss look they brought us a gift." The guy said causing all eyes to snap towards Fushimi.

Fushimi tensed her eyes hardening as she took in the hungry and lust filled looks being directed at her.

Yata in seeing this stepped closer to Fushimi while the red clan became tense.

A man wearing a mask suddenly raised a sign with a number grinning in sick glee as he took in Fushimi's body.

"A thousand for the raven."

The sound of blade meeting flesh caused the room to go quiet. All eyes stared at the man who was holding the number sign who stood completely still, a knife sticking out of his shoulder.

Not wanting to drag this out Mikoto's hands burst into flames.

"Burn them."

(LINE BREAK CONTINUE READING BELOW)

The fight took longer than what Mikoto expected but it was finally over.

Sadly though they weren't the only ones who took the group down. During the middle of the fight Scepter 4 showed up. Not at all looking pleased in seeing Homra but helping none the less.

Fushimi was right about a strain being involved with the crimes so Mikoto wasn't surprised that the blues showed up.

All of the men have been captured and the women were being rushed to the hospital before they would be questioned.

All together there were at least 50 men being charged, 6 strains being taken in by Scepter 4, and 59 kidnapped women finally free.

Mikoto wanted to go back to the bar now that everything was done.

He wanted to sleep. Questioning Yata could wait he wanted to take a nap right away.

The only thing was that a certain Munakata Reisi was standing in his way.

Making sure that his boys and girl were safely behind him with Kusanagi, Mikoto stepped forward towards Munakata who gave him one of those stupid smiles.

"Good evening Mikoto, causing trouble as always."

"Munakata what a unpleasant surprise."

Those in Homra watched silently as the two Kings talked to each other, ignoring how most of the blues were glaring at them in irritation.

Kusanagi looked over each member making sure none of them were injured. No one was hurt badly, maybe a few scratches and bruises but nothing to bad.

Looking at Fushimi, Kusanagi frowned when he noticed Fushimi was trying to keep most of her weight off her left leg.

Making sure that Fushimi wasn't looking Kusanagi tapped Yata's shoulder causing the younger to look at him before pointing to Fushimi's foot.

Understanding, Yata quickly went to her side to help support her so she didn't put her weight on her injured foot while ignoring Fushimi's protest.

"Let go idiot." Fushimi whispered glaring at the older.

"Not happening Saru your hurt." Yata said smugly a smirk on his face.

"I don't need your help I'm fine."

"Don't care."

"Oh is Miaski just looking for excuses to get closer."

"Saru. Do. Not. Start."

Fushimi smirked before looking at the two Kings, her eyes accidentally meeting Munakata's.

Th Blue King gave a thoughtful smile causing Fushimi to frown. The look in his eyes told Fushimi that he was thinking of something, something that would mean trouble for her.

Munakata suddenly walked passed Mikoto who seemed surprised by the sudden departure and walked towards Fushimi and Yata.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed as he quickly followed Munakata as Kusanagi got behind the two younger members. The look on Kusanagi face was obviously a warning that he would lash out if Munakata even tried to lay a finger on either one.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, Homra's hidden weapon user if I'm not mistaken." Munakata said smiling at Fushimi.

"Munakata Reisi, captain of Scepter 4 and the Blue King... your creepy." Fushimi said causing some of the Homra boys to snicker and Mikoto to snort.

"Oh and why am I creepy."

"You knowing my name without me giving it to you, you smiling at me like your thinking of something, the part where you just suddenly addressed me. Is that enough examples I got a whole list....creep."

"If you say so but do tell me Fushimi-kun, you are the one who found this place."

"Mikoto told me you were the one who made the connection between the missing women and the fact that a strain was involved in the kidnappings. What I want to know is how. My team was able to come up with the evidence that the missing women was being kidnapped on the same day but there was no sign of a strain being involved."

Fushimi responded by narrowing her eyes, her hand slowly inching towards her waist.

Realising that she was reaching towards her knives Kusanagi put a hand on her tense shoulder, silently telling her to not even try it and that everything was ok.

Only Fushimi wouldn't give a fuck about attacking a King.

Munakata's tone obviously demanded that he wanted to know how she figured out everything.

Truth was so did everyone from Homra. Fushimi never told them how she figured out that the gang was kidnapping women, a strain was involved, or... really anything.

Everyone was curious and looked towards Fushimi who tensed under all the eyes.

"Saruhiko." Yata said causing her to look at him who was staring at her in wonder.

Saruhiko sighed as she knew that she was beat.

"The gang that we just fought, why is it that they become active during this time of the season?"

Everyone blinked at the sudden question but remained silent.

"Every year during the spring this gang seems to become more active before going quiet. I was wandering why they weren't doing anything to disturb Homra's territory or pride like most gangs. So I looked into it." Fushimi explained causing everyone to grow curious.

"While looking for information I got another notice of a missing women's report. I found it strange that another woman went missing on the same night as nine other women....although I found that odd to begin with. I decided to look into the missing reports and found out that between three nightclubs a large amount of women have been reported missing after they left the club's. All women in the age category 18 to 30, all going missing at night from club's, but at different times."

"What does this have to do with the strain." One of the older looking Scepter 4 member's asked sounding annoyed.

"Shut it you stupid blue." Yata growled glaring at the blue who spoke.

Everyone seem to grow tense as reds glared at blues who glared right back.

Feeling a headache coming on, Fushimi sighed in irritation before continuing speaking. Not seeming to care if they were listening or not.

"Just in one week at least 30 women have went missing during the night. On Saturdays Yuki's Nightclub is the place women went missing. Hight Time on Wednesdays is when women went missing. The same for Beats on Mondays. I found out that since the beginning of spring this year at least 200 women have gone missing, looking farther back every spring for the past 5 years at least 21 thousand women have gone missing."

Everyone stopped glaring at each other when Fushimi started talking again. The way Fushimi talked sounded like she was bored and didn't really care about what she was saying, but they still became engrossed in what she was saying.

When she said the number of women who have gone missing everyone was quite shocked.

"Hold on Fushimi-san." Bandou said causing Fushimi to pause and glare at him for interrupting her.

"If there was so many reports of women going missing than why didn't police shut the club's down."

Bandou's question was one that everyone actually wanted to know.

Looking at Bandou in irritation for causing her to speak longer before she looked at Awashima who suddenly appeared next to her captain.

"How far did you look into the missing women?"

Caught off guard by her question Awashima blinked in surprise before responding.

"Our search lead us to Yuki's Nightclub and the women disappearing from this month but we made no connection between the other two clubs."

"The police would of shut down the club's, but surveillance shows each woman leaving the bar with someone. I went down to each club to ask for the surveillance tapes stating that it was for Homra's investigation, but the club owners refused.....so I hacked them."

The smirk on Fushimi's face told everyone that she was quite pleased with herself and seemed to be enjoying the blues shocked (except Munakata's) expression. To Homra it wasn't all that surprising she hacked them, she could pretty much hack anything.

"My that must of been quite troublesome." Munakata said smiling when Fushimi shot him a look clearly saying that he just offended her.

"It took me 2 minutes to hack Yuki's and lesser time on the others."

Munakata looked pleased by her answer which caused Mikoto to frown. Munakata was planning something and it had something to do with Fushimi. If Munakata was planning on doing something with "his" future queen, then Mikoto will declare war.

"Like the police reports said each woman left with someone. Most guys and a few girls. Most people wouldn't of seen it but I did. All the women who left the club with someone all went in the same direction. Even when not all of them lived in that direction. It was a small chance but I hacked into the gas stations surveillance which showed three men wearing masks dragging their victim away in a ally right beside the station. In one night in every hour one woman was taken in the same way."

"I don't get it Saruhiko how does that lead to the strain or gang?"

If it was anyone else who asked they probably would have gotten a glare or her clicking her tongue, instead Yata got a soft look before continuing, something that didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"I started making the connection that the two was related when the dates matched up. During the beginning of spring the rate of missing women reports increased the exact same time the weird gang started acting up. When the gang goes into hiding the rate of missing women goes back down. I looked into the club owners background and wasn't surprised when I found that all three owners had a criminal record. Tona Tunisia's criminal record however had the charges of human trafficking that was never proven, so he wasn't charged. Looking into Tona's phone records I found a number that was repeatedly called. The number belonged to a man named Tamiki Duno, the strain that Scepter 4 just took in."

"How did you know he was a strain." Awashima asked looking slightly confused. She wasn't the only one.

"I looked into Tamiki's background and found it strange. Tamiki was kicked out of high school but he still had a degree only with a different name. He never went to collage but he still got paychecks coming in from three large jobs that were sign into his name by three different people. Each person looked completely different except for three things that made me realize that he may be a strain. Tamiki has deep blue eyes and has a tear shape teardrop under his left eye, the same as the three men giving him money. Also his phone number and birth date were exactly the same except for a different month."

"A strain who has the power to transform into a different look." Munakata said causing Fushimi to nod.

"All three owners had his number listed in their phones and was used multiple times whenever a kidnapping would occur in their club. I also found a nickname "Lister" that was dialed quite often. His real name being Rumi Fuji, a stay at home dad. I went to his address and....made him unavailable for awhile. I took his phone and looked through it to see if I could find anything but it was clean. However, yesterday around midnight Rumi's phone buzzed and got a text with a list of men, a time, address, list of women who have gone missing, and a few images of some of the missing women who were reported missing. Also a text saying that the "Boss" would bring the laptop so Rumi could update. After that I put the pieces together and figured out that they were human sex trafficking. Oh and the owners of the clubs knew what was going on so their guilty to."

"All eyes stared at Fushimi who took out a flash drive from her pocket, a smirk making its way across her face.

"This little thing when plugged up to the laptop Rumi was suppose to update will find who bought and have the women from the last 5 years and their location."

Everyone could only stare at awe at Fushimi while she tossed the drive to a stunned Awashima who caught it. This young woman single-handedly took down a human sex trafficking gang and now has a way to find those who were already taken.

Munakata nodded his head in approval before looking at Awashima.

"Please have them sweep the place for any other evidence. We will need a full report before sending this information to the police." Munakata ordered

"Yes sir!" Awashima said before giving their subordinates orders who quickly rushed to do what their lieutenant ordered.

"Thank you Fushimi-kun for explaining things. It may seem we will have to work harder in our cases to keep up with your brains, possible find someone who could work for Scepter 4 as well." Munakata said before bidding them a good day.

"Creep." Fushimi whispered causing Yata to snort while those in Homra who heard to smirk.

"Alright lets go back to the bar and get fixed up. I don't want any of you going to the hospital because of infections or something. Kusanagi said giving a pointed look at Fushimi who clicked her tongue in irritation.

Mikoto gave a small smirk knowing fully well that his friend was just making sure that Fushimi got her foot looked at. Leave it to Kusanagi to be overprotective of Fushimi after the way all those men tried to grab her.

Mikoto had to hold in a growl as he remembered how many men tried to grab Fushimi's boobs and ass. No one did because once Homra noticed that most of them tried going for Fushimi they stepped in. Although Fushimi seemed to realize it to and didn't hold back with her knives. The only down side is she either twisted her ankle or sprained it. Mikoto was no doctor but he was pretty sure that it wasn't broken.

Questioning Yata was going to have to wait.

First they had to make sure that Fushimi's foot was alright as well as treat the cuts and bruises that anyone else got. Knowing Totsuka he will probably have lunch and the first-aid kit ready for their return.

Making sure that Yata was helping Fushimi keep pressure off her foot Mikoto started walking towards the exit knowing that the others were right behind him.

Fushimi felt like smacking Yata right upside the head for not letting her walk on her own. All she did was sprain her ankle, no need to go all protective over her.

Giving up on pulling away from her shorter but older friend Fushimi sighed as she realized that the boys were going to go overboard with trying to protect her.

It was one of the bad things about being one of the female members in Homra. No one underestimated her ability in fighting but when she gets hurt they treating her like she's fragile.

She was deadly with her knives and knew how to do hand to hand combat.... its just that she didn't like getting that close to people.

None of Homra knew that Fushimi was able to fight hand to hand, not even Misaki. Her physical type doesn't make fighting like that helpful so she just uses her knives.

The difference between her and the other Homra members was that she wasn't able to use her aura that well without using something to help her. That's why she used her knives. As long as she channeled her aura into an object she could control it.

It was Kusanagi who helped her decide to use her throwing knives. He was the only one to witness her powers going out of control when she tried to use her powers when they first joined Homra. He never judged her and even offered to help her if she ever wanted to use her aura without knives. Heck he even promised he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

Feeling eyes on her, Fushimi looked back at the bustling blues and found that Munakata was watching her.

Eyes locked once more causing Fushimi's mind to go blank. Once again he was giving her a knowing look and there was a smirk on his face.

What made things weirder was that she wasn't all that worried about it.

When Fushimi caught Munakata giving her a wink as she turned back around she knew that this wasn't going to be the last time she would see the Blue King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I'll work on the next chapter right away. Leave me a comment or Kudos if you like it please.


	4. Where Have You Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long my stupid computer broke and every time I tried to post this chapter something always went wrong. Leave a comment or kudos if you like it.

 

Mikoto frowned up at the ceiling in his room. A week has gone by since Homra raided the trafficking ring, and six days since any of them seen Fushimi.

It wasn't unusual for Fushimi to not show up with Yata sometimes when he came to the bar. No one questioned it, they knew that Fushimi sometimes needed a break from all of their chaos. After all she was a calm, quiet, and distant girl mixed in with a bunch of loud, chaotic, violent men. What caused everyone at Homra to worry though was that Yata had no idea where Fushimi was.

_"I woke up this morning and she wasn't home. I didn't think much of it until I got home last night and saw some of her clothes missing."_

That was what Yata said the second day Fushimi didn't show up at Homra. Everyone was worried for their silent knife thrower, more so after what happened when they got back to Homra after the raid.

 

**_LINE BREAK****************************************************************************************************************************_**

 

_Mikoto silently watched as Yata bandaged Fushimi's ankle all the while ignoring Fushimi's protest that she could do it. It was just a sprained ankle thankfully, but it must of hurt considering that she couldn't hide all of the pain like she usually did when she got hurt._

_"I can take care of it Misaki, leave it alone." Fushimi quietly growled as she glared daggers at Yata._

_"Just let me fucking fix your leg stupid monkey, it won't heal if you don't take care of it." Yata said as he finished wrapping her leg._

_Mikoto silently watched the two, feeling slightly jealous that he wasn't able to be near Fushimi like that. Mikoto liked her legs, they were so long._

_Most of the members of Homra were either eating or getting ready for bed. Fighting was exciting for them but it sure left them dead tired afterwards._

_"Are the two of you staying the night. It's really late you know." Tatara asked as he walked over towards Fushimi and Yata._

_Yata opened his mouth to say "yes" while Fushimi opened her's to said "no," but both never got the chance when the soft sound of a phone buzzing caught the two off guard. Everyone paused for a second before everyone looked at their phones to see who was ringing. To everyone's surprise (including Fushimi's) it was her phone. Mikoto watched as she looked at the number calling her in wonder, but frowned when he saw her eyes widen in either shock or fear, possible both._

_The others seemed to notice it to because everyone was staring at her in worry._

_"Saruhiko" Yata worriedly asked as he gripped Fushimi's shoulder._

_Fushimi face turned blank before she jerked away from Yata's touch before standing up, ignoring Yata's protest to stay still._

_"I need to take this." Was all Fushimi said, her voice soft causing the others to barely hear her._

_Everyone watched as she walked out the bar. Everyone noticed that something was wrong; her face was pale, her eyes wide as if in panic, her hands were slightly trembling, and when she left she slightly stumbled as if her legs were about to give out._

_Before anyone could stop him, Yata quickly followed Fushimi outside. After a few minutes Yata stuck his head through the door, a worry in his eyes giving a dead giveaway that something wasn't right._

_"I think Saruhiko and I will go home instead of staying here tonight." Yata said before leaving, not even giving the others a chance to say bye._

 

**_LINE BREAK************************************************************************************************************************************_ **

 

Mikoto has yet to ask Yata about Fushimi. The kid was having a hard enough time worrying about his younger and taller friend. It was taking the others everything they had to keep Yata from going to a full out breakdown. Everyday the skateboarder would search the city for Fushimi, and each time he came back without her he looked like he was about to cry.

What was weird though was that Anna couldn't find her anywhere either. It was like she just disappeared off the face of the world.

Sighing in frustration, Mikoto got up and headed downstairs.

No one was around when Mikoto got downstairs. Izumo left with Anna to go to the store, and Yata probably made the others search for Fushimi again.

Mikoto was worried about the blue eyed beauty, If someone dared to hurt her they wouldn't live long enough to regret it.

A buzzing sound caused Mikoto to blink. Looking towards the counter, Mikoto saw Izumo's phone laying on the counter.

"Must of forgot it." Mikoto said as he walked over to the phone and answered it without looking at the number.

"He's not here." Mikoto lazily said and was about to hang up but froze when the person on the other line spoke.

"Mikoto-son." 

There was no mistaken that voice. Fushimi's soft but emotionless voice was on the other side of the line.

"Got everyone worried kid." Mikoto said as he pulled out his own phone and sent a quick text to Tatara.

Fushimi didn't reply. Which only caused Mikoto to frown in worry.

Fushimi never called any of them. She had the numbers, but she didn't use them.

"Where are you." Mikoto asked.

"Hotel." Fushimi said causing Mikoto to frown.

"Why?' Mikoto asked as he walked outside the bar.

Fushimi hesitated for a second before sighing in defeat.

"Had to get away... none of your buisness." Fushimi said causing Mikoto to stop dead in his tracks.

Mikoto knew that Fushimi was a private person but this was serious. The girl just disappeared without a word then all of a sudden calls Izumo's phone just to tell him to mind his own fucking business after causing everyone to worry about her.

NO WAY IN HELL!

"MIKOTO-SAN!"

Looking towards his left Mikoto watched as Yata quickly skateboarded towards him, his face full of hope, concern, anger, and worry. Which meant that Tatara got his message about Fushimi calling Izumo's phone.

"Misaki." Fushimi's voice became a whisper clearly showing that she heard Yata yelling.

Mikoto frowned knowing if he didn't hurry and get information about her whereabouts now then they wouldn't get another chance in finding her anytime soon.

"Kid where are you." Mikoto demanded as Yata stopped in front of him looking at the phone anxiously. Wanting so badly to take the phone out of Mikoto's hand and talk to Fushimi on the other side.

"I'm going." Was Fushimi's response causing Mikoto to quickly look towards Yata before handing him the phone.

"Saruhiko?" Yata quickly said his voice full of hope that the younger didn't ended the call.

The phone was loud enough for Mikoto to hear, so when the line remained silent Mikoto feared that she wasn't on the other side of the line.

"Misaki." Fushimi's soft voice caused both males to slightly relax. 

"Saruhiko where are you what's going on." Yata asked concern leaking into his voice.

"It's none of your buisness." Fushimi suddenly replied coldly, causing Yata to flinch.

"Saru I'm worried about you, where are you...or at least come home." Yata said his voice having a begging tone in it.

"I'll be back sometime tomorrow so stop bothering me!" Fushimi snapped her voice sounding tense.

"No come home now. Please Saru you have everyone worried, you don't even have to tell why you left just come home okay." Yata said causing Mikoto to glare at the younger who for once wasn't paying him any attention. 

The brat just promised the kid an escape from explaining herself. Mikoto wanted to know where Fushimi was, why she left, and beat the crap out of the reason she left so suddenly so he couldn't stare at her. He wasn't a creep, he had the right to stare at his future queen.

There was a pause on the other end of the line causing the two of them to hold there breaths.

"Going home." Was all Fushimi said before the sound of the call ending filled the silence.

Yata looked at Mikoto before quickly handing his King the phone before turning around ready to rush towards his shared apartment with Fushimi, but Mikoto grabbed the hyper crow by the back of the collar causing him to stay in place.

"The two of you at the bar tomorrow....I'll tell the others not to ask questions." Mikoto said feeling the sides of his lips twitch upwards when Yata gave him a grateful look before nodding.

Letting go of Yata, Mikoto watched as the younger got on his skateboard and quickly skateboarded away. Mikoto didn't want to leave things unanswered with Fushimi's sudden disappearance but if this was the only way to get the girl to come back quicker he would just learn to live with it.

Sighing Mikoto walked back into the bar, knowing he was going to be dealing with mother-hen Izumo as soon as the bar owner returned.  

 

_**LINE BREAK************************************************************************************************************************************* _

 

Fushimi sighed as she stared at the ceiling as she laid on the bed in the cheap hotel room she was staying in. It was that woman's fault that she had to stay in the hotel. 

If Fushimi was alone, she would of just ignored the call, but she wasn't alone. She was dead smack in the middle of Homra, surrounded by all those idiots (except Anna).

So Fushimi was left with only three options. Either ignore the call and have everyone there wondering why she didn't answer her phone, answer her phone in front of the others, or get away as quick as possible and answer the stupid phone in case someone followed her. 

Fushimi growled softly as she thought of why the man's wife all of a sudden calling her after so long of pretending that Fushimi was never born.

 

_**LINE BREAK******************************************************************************************************************************************* _

 

  _The buzzing only seemed to grow louder as Fushimi quickly rushed behind the bar. Why was her phone still buzzing, why was that man's wife not hanging up._

_When Fushimi was sure that no one was following her Fushimi looked at her phone warily. The number that she hasn't ever seen since she was a little girl lit her phone screen, the name "Kisa" flashing. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Fushimi answered her phone._

_"Fushimi here." Fushimi said feeling slightly proud that her words were steady._

_"You kept me waiting." Kisa's cold voice spoke from the other side of the line._

_"I had to go somewhere private to hear. What do you need." Fushimi snapped as she glared at the ground since she couldn't glare at the woman._

_"That is no way to talk to your mother Saruhiko. Anyway you are to come to my job in 8 days." Kisa said causing Fushimi to growl._

_Of all the nerve. Who did this woman think she was calling her out of nowhere and ordering her around like she was one of the maids that used to work at her old house._

_"I beg your pardon "mother" but why in the world would I do that." Fushimi snapped, making sure to draw out the word "mother."_

_"I need to tell you something important and we need to talk face to face. This is important for the both of us. I will not have you embarrass me with your childish antics." Kisa snapped her voice becoming more colder with each word she spoke._

_"If I refuse." Fushimi challenged feeling the need to get the woman angry. To see if she could finally could get the calm and cold Fushimi Kisa to lose composure._

_The line was silent for a small pause, causing Fushimi to smirk. Kisa couldn't do anything to her. She was a legal adult, had no ties with Kisa, doesn't owe her a single thing. Unless that woman could give her a good reason to meet than she wouldn't even consider coming anywhere near her. Heck she was going to have to change her number after this as well, which will be a huge pain._

_"If you do not come I'll come to you." Kisa said her voice steady, giving off that she was serious._

_Fushimi froze in horror. There was no way that woman would no where she lived. They haven't been in touch at all, not even as she grew up. The only thing Kisa ever did that showed that she had a kid was get her a holiday or birthday card with at least 2 hundred dollars in them._

_"All I need you to do is come to my work sometime in the morning. It will only take a few hours to deal with this little thing." Kisa said before giving a sigh in irritation._

_Fushimi frowned before giving a sigh in defeat. Kisa must of realized that Fushimi gave in because her next words were quite smug._

_"I'll be waiting for you Saruhiko." Kisa said before hanging up. Not giving Fushimi the chance to say anything._

_Fushimi was lost in her thoughts. She didn't realize that she dropped her phone, that her legs gave out causing her to fall to her knees, that her body was slightly trembling, or that someone was calling her name._

_SARUHIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Fushimi felt the warm arms of her Misaki wrap around her body before being pulled onto the shorter's lap. Looking up Fushimi found Yata's golden eyes staring down at her in worry, making her slightly relaxed._

_Misaki was safe. Misaki would do anything to make sure that no one messed with her and put anyone in the hospital if Fushimi asked him to._

_"Saruhiko what's wrong, what happened?! Yata asked as he held Fushimi tighter._

_Fushimi gave a tired but happy sigh of relief as she buried her face into his chest._

_"Home." Fushimi breathed out knowing that the older was frowning but felt him nod in agreement._

 

_**LINE BREAK**************************************************************************************************************************************** _

 

It was because of that woman that Fushimi had to leave like she did. They would ask questions, questions she did not want to answer. They were all so nosy and had no since of privacy, they talked about every little thing and basically had no secrets.

It sickened her beyond reason.

So she left, escaped their questions that would have came if she stayed. Packing clean clothes and money so she could stay at one of the cheap but nice hotels near the edge of town.

The plan was to stay at the hotel until she finished her business with her mother, than if it wasn't something troublesome she would go back to her's and Misaki's apartment. She knew that Misaki and the others would bother her even more until she told them where she went, but she was pretty good in making up lies so she knew if needed she could string up a story.

That was until she remembered her stupid promise to Kusanagi-san. Last time she disappeared without a word Kusanagi-san refused to let her out of his sight. She was forced to stay at the bar for two weeks, the night and all. Misaki stayed at the bar as well but he was able to leave with the others when they went out, she couldn't.

Kusanagi-san said that it was punishment for worrying everyone, but Anna when no one was looking told her that Kusanagi was afraid to let her out of his sight. That he was so worried that something had happened. The only time she was aloud to go upstairs away from the bar owners watchful gaze was when it was only Fushimi and him running the bar. As much as Fushimi knew he wanted to keep her in close range he knew that having a bunch of drunk perverts trying to make a move on her would be a bad idea, mostly for his customers. 

Fushimi was not shy about defending herself with her knives, and truth be told he didn't want to lose any of his customers..... or like the idea of himself beating the crap out of his customers because they were trying to take advantage of his oldest daughter (that the others started joking about).

So Kusanagi and Fushimi made a deal. If Fushimi ever left for a long period of time without a explanation, she would call Kusanagi at least once and tell him when she should be back and that she was okay. It wasn't something she wanted to make a deal on but she really had no other choice.

So she kept her end of the bargain and called Kusanagi-san so she wouldn't have to deal with him, but he didn't pick up. It was Mikoto-san, then Misaki.

Fushimi couldn't keep the small smile off her face as she remembered Misaki's worry. One of the only good things about going off without a trace was that Misaki would worry about her, his attention only on her and finding her. That was something she couldn't help but look forward to.

Deciding to keep her word to Misaki, Fushimi got out of bed and gathered her stuff. Misaki will probably be there by the time she got home but he promised to not ask questions.

The thought of that woman crossed her mind but she quickly dismissed it. There was no way that woman would know where she was or what she was even doing. How she got her number wouldn't be to hard if she had the right people so she had nothing to worry about.

 

_**LINE BREAK********************************************************************************************************************************************************** _

 

Yata felt like his neck was going to snap as he turned around to glance at the door for the 8th time now. 

He was in the kitchen, cooking a meat dish for Fushimi since he knew that she probably hasn't ate much since she left. Just like the times before, she would leave and come back eating something like a energy bar or a bag of chips. Sometimes she wouldn't eat anything at all which would make things even more worse than her eating so little.

So he cooked, a nice meat dish, some rice with pineapples chunks in it, a mild chocolate cake since he knew she didn't like to sweet things, and he was pretty sure he would end up cooking something else because Fushimi still hasn't shown up yet.

If only he would of stayed with her instead of going to Homra. He would of noticed the signs, would have tried to stop her.

She was his best friend, his partner, his comrade, his little sister.

He really never thought of her as his little sister before, it was after she was almost killed before they joined Homra. It made since in a way, she was the only girl besides Anna who he actually felt comfortable with. Well Anna was a kid so she really didn't count.

While it was true that both Fushimi and Yata hung out with Aya when they both were in middle school he really didn't feel that comfortable around her as he does with Fushimi. Besides, Aya seemed to not really like Fushimi that well.

Saruhiko was really just Saruhiko to him. Someone that needed to be looked after and taken care of, something that Yata could do.

She was to lazy to do chores, she couldn't cook anything without burning it and was really to lazy to even try to cook decent, she hated to be around people or even interact with them (except Homra), and had very low self esteem. 

No surprise really, not after what Yata learned about her past.

Fushimi didn't talk at all about her childhood. She lived mostly by herself in that giant mansion that had no life in it, her father from what Yata figured out was a abusive prick who enjoyed torturing his child like a plaything, her mother he didn't even know about because she never even mention in having one, and being the object of everyone bullying. 

She didn't care how others viewed her, she hated makeup and dressing up in girly clothes, she didn't style her hair, she viewed others as nothing but annoying pests that need to just vanish, she stayed quiet most of the time which makes her a easy target, and she was to skinny.

So Yata would look after her. He could do the chores and despite her picky eating habits cook for her, he could do the talking when it came to people so she didn't have to, and he was working on her self esteem.

Saruhiko was amazing; she was smart, talented, pretty, awesome, and cool. Something about her draws others towards her, both animals and people.

The sound of the door opening caused Yata to snap his head towards the entrance. Hope shining in his eyes before being replaced with happiness, worry, and excitement when he saw Fushimi walk into their apartment with her suitcase by her side.

"SARU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yata couldn't stop himself as he rushed across the room and literally tackled Saruhiko to the floor, hugging her around the waist as he squeezed the life out of her.

"Misaki c-can't b-breath." Fushimi gasped out causing Yata to loosen his grip but refused to let go of her.

Yata heard her sigh slightly in irritation but soon felt her pale arms wrap around his neck.

Suddenly Yata remembered something, causing him to sit up while bringing Fushimi with him.

"That's not what you say when you get home Saruhiko, try it again." Yata said causing Fushimi to give a small glare.

"You didn't do it right either." Fushimi quietly said causing Yata to grin.

"Welcome home Saru." Yata happily said, grinning from ear to ear.

Fushimi was silent for a minute before hiding her face in Yata's shoulder. Yata knew that Fushimi was still getting used to greeting each other whenever one of them came home when the other was already there.

"I'm home." Fushimi voice was barely above a whisper but Yata heard it.

There greeting was backwards, but it was the only way to get Fushimi to greet Yata. She was still not comfortable enough to say "I'm home" first, so Yata would greet her first. Make her know that he was there and she wasn't alone.

Yata gave a approving nod before letting go of Fushimi who let him go as well. Without another word, Yata stood up before extending his hand towards Fushimi took it without hesitation. Once both were on their feet, Yata grabbed Fushimi's suitcase before pointing towards the bathroom.

"Go get ready Saru dinner is ready and do not tell me your not hungry because I know you haven't ate." Yata made sure to add the last part when he saw her mouth open to protest.

When it came to food and her eating habits, Fushimi was the worst. She hated anything when it came to vegetables and fruit, she didn't like fish, she didn't like anything to sweet, to sour, to bitter, or any other taste that other people found normal. That was why Yata couldn't help but feel proud of himself whenever Fushimi ate his food. Sure she ate it everyday, but he knew that she liked his cooking. Heck he even was able to get her to eat pineapple, a fruit, one of the hardest things on the food pyramid that he nearly has to force down her throat half the time. If Yata didn't cook, then her whole diet would probably be chips, energy bars, pop, and coffee.

Sighing in defeat but made sure to give a small click of her tongue, Fushimi headed towards the bathroom to wash up.

Yata grinned before taking Fushimi's suitcase onto the couch, knowing that she will get all the things that didn't need to be washed out. She wouldn't do the laundry, so he would have to force himself to do it. Which meant he would have to wash her bras and underwear.

It was embarrassing but it was something he didn't do to often, since she refused to wear them half the time.

Yata kept his word, as hard as it was he kept it. As they ate dinner everything seemed to go back to their regular routine. They ate and talked about different things, he would scold her when she started picking the pineapple out, he would do the dishes while she sat under the kotatsu until he was done, then they would do something else.

He really wanted to know where Fushimi went and why, he wanted her to tell him everything. He had to look after her, she was his sister, he was really protective of his family so he was protective of her. He was just dying to know, but he stayed quiet. As much as it killed him in not knowing he knew what would happen if he tried to confront her about it. She would clam up, and that would just cause more problems. Better not knowing and being able to talk to each other then not knowing and not being able to talk to each other.

Yata watched as Fushimi's hands quickly moved across her laptop keys without taking her eyes off the screen. It amazed Yata how fast Fushimi could type without looking while he had to sometimes look down at the keys to make sure that he was typing and spelling things correctly. 

"What are you doing?" Yata asked as he leaned over to look at what his friend was typing but wasn't able to catch a glimpse because she shifted so his he didn't see.

"Stuff you wouldn't understand Mi-sa-ki." Fushimi said smirking his way when she saw Yata's eyes narrow.

"Bastard." Yata growled before turning his back towards her causing her to huff out a small laugh.

Yata was glad his back was turned, otherwise she would of saw the small smile that was forming on his mouth.

"I'm going to get a drink and play some video games. Do you want anything Saru?" Yata asked as he stood up.

"No." Saruhiko answered without looking at him.

Shaking his head in amusement before heading towards the kitchen. Despite worrying about her for so long he was just glad to have Fushimi back in his sight so he knew that she was okay.

 

_**LINE BREAK************************************************************************************************************************************************************ _

 

Fushimi sighed softly when Yata went into the kitchen. She was glad to be back, even more so that his attention was directly on her and not Homra. The problem though was that she knew he wanted to know what was going on with her. Why she left and refused to take any of his calls.

Looking back at her computer, Fushimi frowned as she continued to look over all the information on Munakata Resis and Scepter 4.

Ever since the raid, that man refused to leave her mind. She found him somewhat annoying and creepy. The way he stared at her like he knew something that she didn't know, it was insulting and some what uncomfortable. Although as much as she hated to admit it she could understand why Scepter 4 do what they do and why they find Homro so infuriating.

Scepter 4 took care of strains who use their abilities to cause harm and can't seem to control them. While it was true that they sometimes deal with other kinds of normal crimes like kidnapping and trafficking, the mostly deal with strains... or stupid kings who seem to not care about anything but sleep and burning things.

Sometimes Fushimi wishes that she could just smack Mikoto-san in the head without fearing of being burned. He was rude, destructive, insufferable, dangerous, and down right the laziest man in the whole entire universe. That was only a handful of reasons why she hated that man.... but he did have some upsides.

Not counting herself in this the man was protective of his clansmen. He never let any of them get to hurt and if one of them did he would make someone pay for it. He was strong, both physically and with his powers. To Fushimi's disgust she couldn't even deny the fact that he was handsome.

Not that she would ever tell that man. He made her feel like she couldn't breath, he was taking Misaki's attention away from her, he was lazier than a sloth, he was a freeloader who basically lived in the bar, and he was pretty much a murderer since he literally burned people until nothing was left and gets away with it because he was a King.

She didn't find any information on Scepter 4 or the Blue King when she first started searching so she decided to just hack Scepter 4's data and look at their information from there. Not like any of those idiots would notice anyway since it was so easy to hack. There coding was horrid and the amount of time it took to figure everything out was nothing but child's play.

She was just looking for information on The Blue King and the members of Scepter 4, but when she saw data on some classified information she couldn't just let it slide. After all it could involve Homra, which might put her dear Misaki in danger.

Fushimi took in all the information on the screen. Mostly it was about strains that they captured who was using there powers to either cause harm or couldn't control them, about stains that needed to be caught, stains that they knew about but didn't bring in because they were not a threat yet, and so on. What caught her attention though was the colors of some of the files. Most of the files were in blue, but two were in red, one in gold, four in green, one in silver, and one in white.

It didn't take long to figure out that the colored files were about the other Kings and clansmen. The red obviously being for Homra, the gold for the Gold Rabbits, the Green for Jungle, the silver for the first King, and the white for the Colorless King.

"Oi Sara you sure you don't want anything." Yata's voice sudden called out causing Fushimi to jerk her head up from her laptop screen in surprise to see Yata walking back into the living room.

"No." Fushimi answered as she watched Yata go towards the TV to start up one of his games.

Yata nodded as he set up the game before going to sit beside Fushimi who shifted her body so Yata couldn't see the screen, but he seemed to not notice as he stared at the TV.

When she made sure Yata wasn't paying her any attention, Fushimi pulled out a flash drive from her pocket and plugged it up to her laptop. Now wasn't the time to look at documents and files from Scepter 4, not with Yata sitting so close to her. So she downloaded all the different colored files and some of the blue ones that looked important before erasing all traces that she was there, she even erased all her memory on her computer. While it would be a pain, she didn't want to take any chances with the Blue King. He was the only one in Scepter 4 that seemed to be extremely smart, probably smarter then her.

Once done Fushimi closed her laptop and put it on the table before pocketing her flash drive.

"Done with what you were doing?" Yata asked as he looked at Fushimi for a brief minute before going back to his game, a few cuss-words escaping his mouth as he continued to lose more of his life points in the game.

"Yeah." Fushimi said, a soft smile forming on her face as she watched him.

She could look at those files later, right now she just wanted to be with her Misaki.

Taking the controller out of Yata's hand and ignoring his protest, she started playing. It wasn't long before Yata went silent as he watched with awe filled eyes as Fushimi beat the boss battle he was struggling with.

Yep this is what Fushimi wanted, Yata's attention only on her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Fushimi vs Munakata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter hope you like. Also all ages in this I just made up, I'm not completely following the story or LSW but there will be parts of them in it.

It was kind of hard to ignore all of there eyes on her, but Fushimi just ignored it for the time being. Yata pretty much dragged her to the bar the next day, saying "Mikoto-san wanted us there, probably wants us to do something important. Besides the others will be so relieved to know that your skinny ass is okay since you worried everybody." 

True to his word, no one said anything about her sudden disappearance. They just welcomed the two of them like normal, but she noticed the relief and worry in their eyes. It was something Fushimi couldn't understand since none of them were friends. What surprised Fushimi the most was the way Mikoto pretty much hasn't taken his eyes off her since she first walked in.

She felt his stare the moment she walked in. He was staring at her with his golden burning eyes, like he was trying to burn every detail of her body into his mind for some reason. It wasn't like him to be worried, he wasn't worried.... at least that was what she kept telling herself.

Yata was right about Homra having something to do, but it wasn't something Fushimi found important.

Some lower class Homra clansmen thought it would get them on Mikoto's good side if they started attacking some Scepter 4 members who were out doing there job. They were taken into custody for it and would probably be punished accordingly. Fushimi might of not liked the Blues anymore then the Reds, but she knew that Scepter 4 had the right to take those pieces of trash in. Not only did they put some of the Blue members in the hospital, they also hurt some civilians and killed one of Scepter 4's newest recruit.

The others however, didn't think that way though. They saw it as Scepter 4 declaring war on them, arresting members of Homra in Homra territory. They didn't even think about those who got hurt and killed.

So Kusanagi-san asked for Homra and Scepter 4 to meet up to compromise on what should be done, but they knew that it would only lead to fighting.

It always led to fighting.

They were to meet each other in the park in another two hours. Which was the cause of Fushimi being the center of everyone's staring. They still wanted to know where she went off to. They still acted like normal, but she caught them keep glancing at her every 10 or so seconds.

The only good thing was that Yata hasn't once left her side. He was sitting right with her at her corner of the bar, seated as close to her as possible and talked mostly to her. He was acting like she would disappear again... not that the thought hasn't crossed her mind a few times now and then. If leaving without a word caused Yata to act like this, she wondered how he would react if she kept disappearing and reappearing from time to time.

The bad side though was she could feel Mikoto's burning gaze on her, heck he wasn't even trying to hide it this time. She knew that Mikoto stared at her from time to time, but she didn't think much of it. He probably was thinking about how she was the only female member of Homra besides Anna. Probably wondering if she could keep up with his rowdy group of boys.

"Why can't they all just leave me alone. Damn them and their stupidity. Why can't it just be me and Misaki like it was before? Things were much easier when it was just me and him living in our own little world. There was no problem, no worries, and Misaki only had me to look at, this won't last. He'll go right back to forgetting that I'm even around. Stupid Homra, stupid bar, stupid Mikoto-san, stupid Kings, stup-."  

"Hello earth to Saruhiko." Yata's voice caused Fushimi to blink before focusing her gaze on her secret love who was staring at her in concern.

"Are you feeling okay Saru, you've been spacing out." Yata quietly asked so no one would overhear him.

 Fushimi mentally cursed as she gave a small but firm nod. She got to lost in her thoughts, she let her guard down and Misaki was able to notice that she wasn't acting like herself. She was usually more sly then that, more calmer. Stupid Homra was messing with her and her ability to act like nothing was wrong.

Yata didn't look liked he believed her but he didn't push. He just gave her a nod and a happy grin which she returned with a small and barely noticeable smile.

Suddenly the sound of glass gently being placed on the bar caused Yata and Fushimi to look towards were the sound came from, only to see two glass ice cream bowls were one was filled with vanilla ice cream and the other filled with chocolate covered in sprinkles, chocolate syrup, marshmallows, and chocolate chips.

Fushimi's face turned into disgust as she saw all of those sweets in the chocolate ice cream, knowing that Yata was gawking at it in pure awe and longing as it was his favorite ice cream treat. 

"Anna and I picked up some ice cream yesterday, thought it would be a nice treat after all the stress from this week." Kusanagi said as he gave Fushimi a small and knowing smile.

Of course Kusanagi must of known that she was stressed, it was probably her even tenser shoulders and back.

"Thanks Kusanagi-san your the best!" Yata exclaimed as he grabbed his bowl of ice cream and dug into it while Fushimi frowned at her's.

"Don't forget about us Kusanagi-san." Chitose said as the rest of the boys except Tatara and Mikoto rushed over towards the bar.

Fushimi finally scooted her bowl closer to her as she picked up the spoon next to it. It wasn't like she didn't like ice cream and knowing Kusanagi-san he probably made sure to get her the mild flavor. It was just that this wasn't helping her stress. She felt edgy, anxious, and to her shock... fear. The only thing that she really ever feared was Yata leaving her and Mikoto-san, but this kind of fear was somehow different.

"Can I sit here Misaki?" a soft voice asked causing Yata to suddenly stop chowing down his ice cream as he and Fushimi looked down towards the ground behind them to see Anna standing there with a bowl of strawberry ice cream in her small hands as she was looking at Yata.

"Oh you want to sit with Saruhiko and me?" Yata asked a big smile forming on his face as Anna nodded her head.

Fushimi frowned as Yata scooted his bowl over towards the empty seat he was sitting beside before hopping out of his spot and lifted Anna up onto it so she didn't have to struggle to get up. It wasn't unusual that Anna all of a sudden wanted to be beside Fushimi, but of all the times Anna could of decided to join them was when Fushimi wanted to be with Yata. She however didn't voice her disappointment, Anna was a good kid and probably the only one in Homra besides Yata and Kusanagi-sun she could get along with.

"It will melt." Anna said as she took a bite out of her ice cream.

Fushimi knew she was talking to her so she gave a small sigh and took a bite out of her own ice cream.

The boys pretty much devoured the rest of the ice cream after their first bowls. Fushimi only ate her one and Anna eating a little bit of her second. Although Fushimi knew that none of them touched the mild ice cream. For some reason they automatically deemed that kind of ice cream hers, where only she could eat it unless they asked kindly if they could have some.

Fushimi sighed softly before gazing out of the corners of her eyes at the staircase heading to the upper floor. They only had another hour left before having to confront Scepter 4, and the thoughts of all those files on her laptop just wouldn't leave her head.

She couldn't look at them here in front of the others. They would wonder why she was looking into Scepter 4 and probably get the wrong idea. If she went upstairs though she could probably get through all of them before it was time to leave.

Kusanagi seemed to notice that she wanted to leave because he tapped the bar near her to get her attention before giving her a small nod and knowing smile.

He probably thought that she was feeling to suffocated with all of the boys around. He knew that she didn't like to be around people and knew if she could get some private time to herself then she would be okay.

Nodding to him and giving Anna a small glance which she returned along with a smile, Fushimi quietly went upstairs without the others knowing she left.

Going into the room she normally used, she shut the door completely and locked it for extra measure just in case. Grabbing her laptop and flash drive she sat on the bed and pulled up the files she got from last night.

She started with the blue files since there was more of them. Most were about strains and damages from either strain attacks or other clans members attacking. Some were more secretive, like missions that involve undercover work or doing something illegal to get the job done. What caught her attention though was when she found the file about strains that were listed as "Future Danger Strains." 

The file at least had thirties names on them; Kiko Numi, Sato Juto, Yuna Fany, Pata Mink, Linka Dane, Anna Kushina, Hako Yumi, and so on.

Fushimi froze, blinked once, twice, then quickly snapped her eyes back to the list to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Right there towards the top of the list was little Anna's name. The child princess of Homra was listed as a strain that would be a danger in the future. Fushimi made a mental note to tell Kusanagi-san about this later, when she could come up with a reason in why she was hacking Scepter 4.

Fushimi also found a list of all the Scepter 4 members, it was the last blue file.

Blue King - Munakata Resis - Age 25

Second in Command - Awahima Seri - Age 22

Thrid in Command - none

Clansman - Himori Akiyama - Age 23

Clansman - Yujiro Benzai - Age 23

Clansman - Ryuho Kamo - Age 26

Clansman - Andy Domyoji - Age 20

Clansman - Tatsuya Enomoto - Age 22

Clansman - Dakiki Fuse - Age 22

Clansman - Ren Goto - Age 22

Clansman - Akira Hidaka - Age 23

Clansman - Goki Zenjo - 35

Clansman - Yayoi Yoshino - 21

Fushimi ignored the rest of the names on the list since they usually never left their base to fight them. There was a photo of each person who was named on the list and Fushimi knew them all except for the last two that she cut off from. The last two names were names that never appeared on the battlefield, so she was pretty sure that they probably just worked at Scepter 4's building.

Fushimi found it weird that there was no third in command though, shouldn't that Akiyama be the third in command. Well she didn't really care so she deleted the blue files except for the names of the Blue Clan and the file with Anna's name on it.

She looked at the Gold, Silver, White, and Green files next. All they were was the names of the Kings and clansmen that they knew about, what they do, what they have been up to, and so on. Nothing that she found he need to keep so she got rid of them. All that was left were the two red folders that she was pretty sure she new what was in them.

Opening the first one Fushimi was not surprised to see the names of all those in Homra. The list was way longer then the other clans but that was probably because Mikoto-san doesn't really care who gets the red power as long as they help when called and don't do anything that would hurt normal civilians. Which the idiots in Scepter 4 custody did.

Red King - Mikoto Suoh - Age 25

Second in Command - Kusanagi Izumo - Age 24

Third in Command - Tatara Totsuka - Age 21 

Clansman - Kamamoto Rikio - Age 21

Clansman - Saburota Bando - Age 21

Clansman - Yata Misaki - Age 19

Clansman - Fushimi Saruhiko - Age 19

Clansman - Yo Chitose - Age 22

Clansman - Shohie Akagi - Age21

Clansman - Masaomi Dewa - Age 22

Clansman - Kosuke Fujishima - Age 22

Clansman - Eric Solt - Age 18 

Clansman - Anna Kushina - Age 11

Like before she cut off after seeing all the nobodies that were in Homra. If they didn't hang out around the bar then she had no interest in them, not that she even had any with the others. She did however look up the names of those who were in trouble with Scepter 4, might as well find out who the idiots were to see if they were just members trying to act cool for Mikoto or if they were nothing but trouble.

The other folder was mostly about all the damage that the Red Clan has caused. There was numbers beside the names on this file, Mikoto's being the highest while Anna and Totsuka had the lowest which was a zero. 

"Must be how much damage we caused." Fushimi mused out loud to herself before looking at Yata's number and huffed. 

_"No surprise that Misaki has the second highest."_ Fushimi thought as she gave a small smile at the image of Yata before looking at her name.

Fushimi frowned at what she saw. 

She knew that when it came to damage she didn't cause that much, that was why her number was one of the lowest. What surprised her though was the small folder right next to her name.

Fushimi's eyes narrowed as she clicked on the folder but what she saw caused her eyes to widen and her breath to hitch. 

It was images of her; her at Homra, her on the streets, her and Yata walking towards and away from their apartment, them in their apartment, her fighting with her knives and red aura, and other pictures of her in her daily life. There were also little posted notes beside some of the photos; her medical records, her date of birth, who her parents are, where she used to live, where she lived now, what her mother does for a living, when she and Yata dropped out of school, and other information about her.

Fushimi felt bile rise up in her throat but she choked it down as she quickly saved the data to her laptop before slamming her computer shut. 

_"What the hell."_ Fushimi thought as she glared at her shut computer.

Scepter 4 was watching her without her even realizing it. Her senses were good, but whoever was taking the pictures as to be as good as a King to be able to keep watching her without her even realizing it. They also were digging up information about her, her own personal business that they had to right to look at.

It made her blood boil beyond belief.

The sound of someone knocking on the door caused Fushimi to snap out of her anger. Looking at her phone to see the time she realized that it was almost time to go. 

Sighing softly to herself, Fushimi got off the bed and headed towards the door to unlock it.

"Ready Saruhiko?" Yata asked when Fushimi opened the door, grinning in excitement.

Fushimi knew what he was excited for. The thought of fighting the blue clan always seemed to raise his eagerness more then anything. Fushimi just found it a pain in the neck.

"Yeah." Fushimi said as she stepped out of her room, mentally counting each one of her knives she had on her. Normally she would carry all of her knives with her, but do to a certain hobby switching idiot who all of a sudden decided he wanted to try being a hidden weapon user, three of her harnesses were broken.

"Well lets go." Yata said as he grabbed Fushimi's wrist and literally dragged her down stairs.

Not that she really minded, she was used to him doing this.

When they got downstairs they saw everyone waiting for them near the door. Mikoto near the front with Anna holding his sleeve.

Fushimi noticed Mikoto's eyes go to Yata's hand gripping Fushimi's wrist, his eyes staring there for a second to long before looking at the bartender and gave him a nod.

"All right lets go." Kusanagi said causing everyone to nod.

 

_**LINE BREAK*********************************************************************************************************************************************************** _

 

Fushimi sighed as once again Homra and Scepter 4 stood across from one another. Eyes glaring at one another as they all knew a fight was waiting to happen.

Anna and Tatara stood a good distance away from them so they wouldn't get caught in the cross fire that was sure to happen. Anna had her normal look of worry on her face as she knew that something could either happen to someone on Homro as well as someone on Scepter 4. Fushimi couldn't help but think that Anna was more mature than the others. She was calm and wasn't rash, she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Fushimi did a quick scan of all the members of Scepter 4, each one having their swords on their hips just waiting for their Captain to give them their order to do that stupid what ever their name is ready thing they do every time they take their swords out. 

Taking a peek out of the corner of her eyes towards her left, she could see Mikoto silently looking at Munakata with a bored expression. Nothing new there, he always looked bored when it came to the Blue's King.

It took a few minutes but Munakata was the first to break the silence after the glare off between the two clans.

"And here I presumed we wouldn't be crossing paths again so soon Red King, Suoh Mikoto." Munakata said his voice dripping with amusement.

Mikoto gave a huff before responding, "I could only hope so, but you just had to come into my territory."

That only caused Munakata to smirk.

"Well maybe if you would let Scepter 4 do their duty and come into "your territory" without causing such a fuss about us doing our jobs then strains would stop coming here to try and find refuge. Honestly it's quite sad that criminals must hide themselves among other criminals just try and keep away from the law." Munakata said with huff, causing Fushimi to mentally scoff.

"He just wants to keep coming into the territory because he wants to keep a eye on Anna." Fushimi thought to herself as her thoughts went back to the list that held Anna's name.

"It's sad that you think you can do whatever the hell you want and take my clan members." Mikoto said his eyes narrowing as Munakata's amused look vanished and was replaced with a cold glare.

"Those clan members attacked my men who were doing their jobs Mikoto. They assaulted my men, injured them and a civilian, and killed one of our newest recruits. A young man who just turned 20 and was in his prime years." Munakata said his voice full of ice.

Fushimi understood where the Blue King was coming from, and by the way Mikoto's glare slightly decreased so did he. Mikoto never killed anyone under the age of 25, still to young to make rash decisions or something. The only time he does kill someone underage is if they did something in his book he deems horrible. Although he never does kill those who are 18 or younger, probably still considers them kids.

"I'll deal with them, my way, give them to me." Mikoto ordered causing Munakata to roll his eyes.

"I'm afraid that can not happen Mikoto, they will be punished accordingly as what is deserved." Munakata said.

"Wanna bet." Mikoto smirked as his red powers leaked out of his hands.

The boys except for Kusanagi grinned in excitement as a battle was sure to happen. Kusanagi just rolled his eyes at Mikoto's antics.

Fushimi silently sighed as she secretly prepared herself. Everyone who looked her ways just saw her standing their bored with her hands in her pants pocket, while actually she had two of her knifes in each hands resting softly against her palms ready to fully take out to use.

Suddenly Munakata eyes left Mikoto's and looked towards Fushimi's, his eyes slightly becoming filled with interest which caused Fushimi to tense slightly.

"Why I wish we could be seeing each other again on different terms it is a pleasant surprise to see you again Fushimi-kun. Munakata said a small grin forming on his face.

Fushimi blinked in confusion and noticed Mikoto's powers suddenly vanish as he stared at Munakata with hard eyes. Munakata continued to talk as if they just saw met each other in a coffee shop.

"I am however, baffled as to why I still see you here with these bunch of barbaric brutes. You have far to much potential to be with such rowdy and disorganized bunch. If you beg my pardon, it is as if I'm looking at a shining blue gem surround by a bunch or horrendous and out shaped cracked rocks. Munakata said causing all except Fushimi, Kusanagi, and Mikoto in Homra to look at him in anger.

Kusanagi was narrowing his eyes at Munakata but it would shift to the female clansman who was slightly smirking then back to Munakata. Mikoto was just glaring at Munakata in rage just because he was talking about Fushimi in general, the way he was talking, Mikoto didn't like the way the conversation was going. Fushimi just blinked at the Blue King, not giving away anything she was thinking.

"Does it look like a care." Fushimi finally said as she ignored Yata who silently moving closer to her side.

"You are a very smart person Fushimi-kun, so you must know where I'm leading this conversation to. I believe that you are far much more suited for Scepter 4 than Homra. I'm offering you a job as a member of Scepter 4, with your skills I can see you rising the ranks to be my third in command." Munakata said causing everyone in Homra to look at him in shock.

Those in Scepter 4 were looking quite smug at their captain's words, as if they knew what Fushimi's answer was going to be.

Fushimi felt a vain in her head throb, that was how irritated she was at this smug bastard. The creep was spying on her, trying to sweet talk her, and basically telling her that she miscalculated her life in joining the red clan. She didn't like the red clan, it was disorganized, loud, plan out filled with a bunch of idiots, but it was better then being a blue. Oh she didn't care anymore if Kusanagi would yell at her, she was done.

Munakata quickly moved his upper body towards the left as one of Fushimi's knifes flew right were his head was and impacted into the windshield of one of Scepter 4's van, shattering the glass as the knife went straight threw and impaled into the drivers seat. All eyes stared at the damaged vehicle in shock but quickly went back towards Fushimi as the sound of popping filled the silence.

"Who the hell do you think you are." Fushimi's voice was low, her body glowing a harsh red glow as she glared at the Blue King who for once had a surprise look on his face.

"You think you have the right to question me and my reasons for being where I'm at. I already know that their a bunch or god damn idiots with no since, that their stupid and loud and probably the most reckless bunch in the whole world. But I have my own fucking reasons for staying, and I certainly don't want to join up with a bunch or prissy ass uppity tight good for nothing policemen wannabe blues who like to wear a uniform just to pretend that their some law." Fushimi hissed the red surrounding her popping slightly.

Those in Homra took a few steps away from the glowing female. They had no idea if they should feel pride, offence, or fear as they stared at Fushimi. This was plan out the very first time any of them has ever seen a pissed off Fushimi, and truthfully they were glad it wasn't directed at them. Who knew the quiet but dangerous Fushimi Saruhiko could get even more scarier and dangerous.

Mikoto was grinning ear to ear on the inside, how could he not. His little knife thrower was down right rejecting the Blue King and was smack talking him. His little knife thrower was a lot of bite, but looked like she had the bark to go with the bite as well.

Fushimi knew that this wasn't like her, that she should be calm and collected so no one would expect that the quiet female was really a dangerous fighter, but she was mad. Her stress was above the roof with having to hear that woman's voice, dealing with the idiots in Homra, having Misaki's attention taken from her, finding out that she was being stalked, probably talking to her stalker now, and know having stalker saying she was a idiot for being in Homra and should join him and his group of clowns. Oh she wasn't mad, she was pissed. She was acting like her Misaki, only difference between her and Yata using words, is that she knew how to use them. She had many skills; her knife throwing, her computer skills, her speed, her ability to think, able to adjust to sudden changes during things, heck even her glare was a good skill. The one skill that many didn't know much about is her words. She could break people with the lashing she could give with her words. 

"Breaking the law, my ass. You have no right in saying that, your not the police. Your job is to take in strains who are causing trouble, not make a fucking list like your doing about future strains that you believe might be a problem. She's a kid, you could get in fucking trouble for breaking the law and spying on Anna. Heck I should call the police right now and show them that you've been stalking me you creek. You think I don't know about the file full of pictures that you've been taking of me, about my personal information you have no right in knowing. I can get you for stalking, breaking and entering, assault, endangering a miner, and taking pictures of me without my god damn consent. I can have you shut down you bastard, the only thing going for you is that the Gold King needs you, that's the only thing protecting you, but I'm pretty sure I can hack them and find something, just like I hacked Scepter 4. Your coding sucks, who set it up, a child. My coding for Homra is far better than yours." Fushimi sneer glaring at the Blue King who seemed tense, but his smile returned although it looked amused.

"We have every right to follow you if I deem it necessary. And so I have, Fushimi Saruhiko. While it is true that we have taken some rights away, we have followed procedure that give me the right. Following you around, taking pictures, and gather personal data on you is no harm. And getting information on Anna has hurt no one either. Homra is to dangerous as it is, with you there these bunch of thugs are twice as dangerous. I have been given orders to take in strains and Clans members who might become a threat. If you however, had excepted my proposal in joining Scepter 4 than you might have been alright. You could work and I could have a trump card of use. I the Blue King Munakata Resis should not let something that could benefit Scepter 4 be wasted on Homra. After all, our cause is pure." Munakata said causing Homra to gawk at him.

"So you just want to use her as a tool." Kusanagi demanded his eyes looking at the lieutenant who shrugged slightly.

"Having one with such potential would be wasted if taken into custody, just as it is now. However it seems that I will however have to arrest Fushimi-kun for illegal hacking and threatening to hack into the Gold King's domain." Munakata said causing the red clan to tense.

To everyones surprise Fushimi just crossed her arms and raised a eyebrow at Munakata as her powers vanished.

"Who gave you that idea."  Fushimi asked causing Munakata to lose his smile which was replace with a frown and narrowed eyes.

"I beg your pardon." Munakata said causing Fushimi to huff.

"Your heard me, where the hell did you come up with the idea of me illegally hacking you and threatening to hack the Gold King." Fushimi said causing everyone to look at her in confusion.

"You admitted it yourself Fushimi-kun." Munakata said staring at Fushimi as she smirked.

"No I didn't." Fushimi said causing some of the members of Homra to snicker in amusement.

"Fushimi-kun I am standing right here and heard you say with your own words as I quote  _"I'm pretty sure I can hack them and find something, just like I hacked Scepter 4"_  . Munakata said as some of his clan nodded.

"Oh really well were's your proof?" Fushimi asked causing all eyes to widen in surprise before those in Homra started to grin in realization.

"My men heard your confession Fushimi-kun, with this many witnesses th-." Munakata was cut off by Fushimi who scoffed.

"Yeah your men, people who work for you, your employees, your own clan, agreeing which their King. Look my clan and King are hear to. Did I say I hacked Scepter 4 or was going to hack the Gold Clan?" Fushimi asked as she looked at those in Homra who were trying to keep from smiling. Many heads shook no, causing Fushimi to look towards Munakata who was glaring at her. Ignoring him, Fushimi walked forward towards Scepter 4 before walking straight pass them and towards the broken van.

Taking out one of her knifes from her sleeves, Fushimi used the handle of it to smash the driver's seat window of the damaged van before grabbing the knife that missed the Blue King.

"In others words, its your clans word vs my clans words. You have no proof that I said any of what your claiming, just like I have no proof that I didn't say what your claiming. In other words it's a 'he said, she said' argument. Fushimi said as she walked back towards her clan and passing a pissed off Blue lieutenant, shocked clansmen, and a Blue King with a blank expression.

"We can get you for damaging private property." Lieutenant Awashima snapped causing Fushimi to roll her eyes. 

"Here we go again, making claims without having proof. It's a shame that whoever broke your windows and stabbed your seat with a knife that could belong to any kind of knife was not captured on the video camera in your van. It looks like your surveillance camera melted, must of overheated." Fushimi said sickly sweet as she twirled the knife the just retrieved just a moment ago in her hands.

The dam broke; Yata, Chitose, Akagi, and Bando bursted into laughter while the others were snickering in amusement. Mikoto was looking at Munakata in smugness, enjoying the fact that for once someone outsmarted the Blue King.

"I can however get you for what I said before; stalking, breaking and entering, taking pictures without consent, assault, endangering a minor, heck I can get you for manipulation now ." Fushimi said when the others quieted down.

"I'm sorry Fushimi-kun but you have no proof of that. I believe that would be a 'he said, she said' argument." Munakata said giving her a amused smile as well as the Lieutenant as his clan members nodded, but the nods and smiles stopped when they saw Fushimi smirk.

"Don't I." Fushimi said before pulling the blade of the knife she threw until the blade popped off revealing a small red button. Fushimi pushed the button then showed off the end of the hilt where a small speaker could be seen.

_"We have every right to follow you if I deem it necessary. And so I have, Fushimi Saruhiko. While it is true that we have taken some rights away, we have followed procedure that give me the right. Following you around, taking pictures, and gather personal data on you is no harm. And getting information on Anna has hurt no one either. Homra is to dangerous as it is, with you there these bunch of thugs are twice as dangerous. I have been given orders to take in strains and Clans members who might become a threat. If you however, had excepted my proposal in joining Scepter 4 than you might have been alright. You could work and I could have a trump card of use. I the Blue King ,Munakata Resis, should not let something that could benefit Scepter 4 be wasted on Homra. After all, our cause is pure."_

_"So you just want to use her as a tool."_

_"Having one with such potential would be wasted if taken into custody, just as it is now._

Everything was silent for barely a second before everyone in Homra except for Mikoto, Fushimi, and Kusanagi bursted out laughing hysterically. Kusanagi was shaking his head in disbelief with pride and amusement shining in his eyes while Mikoto was barely keeping from laughing right in front of the others at seeing Munakata's face. Munakata was just staring at Fushimi with barely seen disbelief and confusion on how he got outsmarted. His clan was plan out staring at Fushimi in horror as they realized their King just got bested. Awashima just looked pissed.

"Recording without consents is a crime." Awashima snapped in anger, losing her composer.

"Recording without consent is a crime but if I feel threatened or feel the need that I need proof that someone might be threatening me than I should get off with just a warning, besides you know about it, so it's not hiding evidence." Fushimi huffed before turning around and started walking away.

"The surveillance camera around here caught what you did, and some are sure to have voice audio." Awashima tried again but Fushimi countered.

"What a shame that all surveillance and audio cameras are not working in a 50 miles radios." Fushimi called over her shoulder as she continued to walk.

"Saruhiko." Fushimi heard Yata's voice which held a question after he finally stopped laughing.

"I have better things to do than deal with a bunch of idiots who got themselves in trouble for no reason. Scepter 4 was on Homra territory without permission from the Red King, but those who were attacked were only scouts. I know my information is right, those who Homra attacked were all newbies and were in training. They accidentally crossed into Homra's territory without realizing they needed permission. Plus, how would they know Homra was dangerous for their kind, when most of them walked this way to get home their whole lives. Now they put three innocent men in the hospital and killed one who only got married less than three months ago. Leaving a now widow woman who is expecting her first child and is now alone and has no one to rely on for help. Even worse, a seven year old little boy got hurt in the crossfire and now has a large burn on the side of his face that is going to scar." Fushimi didn't look back as she spoke but she knew her words were sinking in because Homra's laughter vanished as she spoke.

"They did all that just to get on the Red King's good side. Hurt innocent men and ruined not only a pregnant woman and little boy's life, but their families too. If this is what Homra is about then count me out, they deserve what they get." Fushimi knew what she was going to say would hurt them, but it needed to be said. Stopping and looking over her shoulder, she looked at each one of them before scoffing.

"Let them burn."

And with that she turned around and headed off, passing Anna and Totsuka who heard the whole thing. She didn't care about their expressions, she needed time to herself.

What she said was true, she felt sorry for those who got hurt, really she did. But she only said those things so she could leave. Scepter 4 and that stupid King pushed her stress to far. She needed time to gather herself, to regain composure. It's not like her to be so talkative and open. She usually kept silent and stuck in the shadows where no one could see. She let her pesky emotions slip, she did something Yata would do. Well she wore her emotions on her sleeves, like Yata wore his heart all the time. Yata couldn't come up with a plan even if his life depended on it. It wasn't like her and she didn't like it. 

Sighing, Fushimi threw the blade from her recording into the trashcan. She couldn't put it back on anyway unless she wanted to erase her blackmail. Sticking the recorder into her pocket, Fushimi started heading towards the bank. Just because she was in Homra, didn't mean she didn't have adult things to do. Right now she had to pay some bills and go to the grocery store, her and Yata were running low on food.

 

_**LINE BREAK***************************************************************************************************************************** _

 

Mikoto frowned as he watched Fushimi walk away. Everything she just said echoing in his head. Her last words however felt like someone just punched him in the gut. 

_"Let them burn."_

Let members of Homra go, burn the bridges between those he gave his mark to and didn't even know. It was something he's never done before, but at the same time he couldn't help but agree with Fushimi.

Newbies, they were newbies. Young men who were suddenly brought into their world who always walked the streets without worry until they put on Scepter 4's stupid uniform. A young man now dead just because he didn't know Homra's territory line, who will never see his new wife, or meet his baby. A baby who will never get to meet his daddy. A little boy traumatized and now burned, a scar going to be forever permanent on such young skin. The horror his family must be going through at this very minute.

_"If this is what Homra is about then count me out."_

No this wasn't what Homra was about. They never hurt the innocent, they never hurt people just because they were on their territory by accident. Those idiots should have reported the sighting of the Scepter 4 scouts, not take it into their hands. If they would of reported it than he would of showed up, demand why they were on his territory, they would look confused and he would realize that their newbies, he would tell them were the line was, then he would tell them to get lost. It wasn't the first time newbies crossed into Homra territory, heck some of the older ones still accidentally crossed sometimes, but they never hurt them like those members had done.

No Fushimi was right, let them burn. Munakata can have those pieces of trash, heck he can even let them join his clan, their twisted, like him. 

He threatened to take Fushimi, down right told her she didn't belong with them. Tried to blackmail her into going with him and joining his fucked up clan. Serves him right, getting that stupid large brain of his outsmarted by Fushimi's.

It was beautiful, seeing her lose her temper and showing off that beautiful glow that was her true red. Her venomous tongue lashing she gave the Blue King, her lightning quick speed and strength she displayed when she threw that knife and damaged one of Scepter 4's vans, the sass she showed as she played the Blue King like a violin into what she wanted him to heard as, her outstanding smart skills as she was able to think so many steps ahead. Throwing a knife that was really a small tape recorder, getting the Blue King to say everything she needed for blackmail, and somehow taking down all those camera without anyone freaking knowing. 

God, Fushimi Saruhiko was beyond something even greater than all the treasures of the world. Mikoto was once again questioning if he was worthy to try and court such a lovely and remarkable creature that was Fushimi Saruhiko.

By now Fushimi was out of sight, they probably wouldn't see her for the rest of the day. That was okay, she deserved her piece after today. For now though, Mikoto had some business to handle. For one matter the part where Munakata has been spying and gathering personal information on Fushimi and Anna. His two girls that he would die for.

Glaring at Munakata, Mikoto noticed Munakata's face has suddenly changed from his blank look to fulfillment. As if this whole thing was a test and Fushimi passed it with flying colors. Knowing Munakata it could possible be something like that.

"Oi Munakata, what's this about spying on Fushimi and Anna. There my clansman, you have no right." Mikoto snapped causing everyone to look at him.

"I am only doing my job Mikoto, gathering data if you may." Munakata said giving him a sly smirk.

"I don't give a damn in what your doing, knock it the hell off. Keep on and their will be trouble, I know for a fact the the fucking Gold King doesn't give a damn about us as long as we aren't causing to much damage or he doesn't need one of us, namely you, to do his dirty work." Mikoto said causing Munakata to lift a amused eyebrow.

"My Mikoto, who knew someone with your standards could even know what the Gold King even does. Regardless it is not the Gold King's responsibility to deal with are little disagreement, now is it." Munakata said causing Mikoto to feel anger boiling in his blood.

"It fucking will be when I go blow up his door and demand for him to deal with this before I level the city to ash." Mikoto snapped causing Munakata to blink at him in surprise.

Yeah he could feel the others surprise looks being directed at him but who gave a fuck. Sure he hated that old prick and wanted nothing to do with him, but if Munakata kept on than he would have a long chat with that old coot. If anyone can get that asshole known as the Blue King to leave his clan alone, it would be the Gold King. After all Munakata basically ate out of the old fuckers ass anyway. Besides, Munakata was becoming way to pushy with Fushimi for his liking.

"You heard me, keep on and I'll make sure Goldie handles you. No more spying, following, taking pictures, or digging in my clans personal life. You got that, oh and my girl's right, keep those fuckers. Their not Homra." Mikoto declared before turning around and walked away. His boys following him right with him. 

He ignored the beaming and proud looks Izumo and Tatara was shooting him but gave a small glance down at Anna who took hold of his jacket sleeve.

She looked up at him with her shining red eyes and had a small smile on her face before looking towards the direction they were walking. 

"Saruhiko had a pretty red." Anna soft voice was barely heard over the others talking about how cool Fushimi was. Only Mikoto heard her, and he gave a small nod in agreement.

Yeah, her red was pretty.

 

 

 

 

  


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a update not a new chapter. My computer crashed so I lost the chapter I was going to post. I'm using a friend's computer to post this update and let you know what's going on. I plan to get a new computer soon and rewrite the chapter I lost. If you notice your comments are no longer here do not think I deleted them, the computer did when it crashed. I appreciate everything you say and like getting your thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with the story and I plan to have the next chapter up in a week or so.
> 
> If your like the story leave kudos and comments.

Hope to hear your thought and opinions

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments if you like the story so far.


End file.
